darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-11-17 - Leex and Lee'm
Fiero's sitting at a table, apparently drinking some ale and basically keeping to himself. He's already entertained the group of spacers here. SOCIAL: Fiero publicly supports Fiero for Owner of Oona. (LOG NOTE: Considering Oona's now a pile of lava, I'm sure he can get right on that job!) Yaala'ani walks into the Saloon bubble, sniffing at the smoke before rubbing a finger along the former spaceship hull that forms the place. "Interesting." She spots Fiero; since he did have his mask off in the Jedi Counci Meeting where the Jedi were acting like children; and walks over towards him. Fiero glances over at Yaala'ani, and offers her a nod of his head, before sipping from his beverage. Nothing is said, at least for now, as the local band starts playing some catchy tune that he bobs his head to. He gestures for the seat in front of him. Yaala'ani takes the seat, ignoring the band for now. "Not exactly the desolate wasteland I was expecting. From the tales people tell, this is a hellhole where roving undead devour people whole." "It's not too bad. The monsters are out there, somewhere, but they aren't in visible places anymore." Fiero replies, with a bit of a shrug, and continues to sip his beverage. "I'm here to watch, and fight those things if it becomes neccessary." Lee'm slips out of hiding. Yaala'ani nods her head. "I'd like to try and get a sample of some sort. I've heard all sorts of stories about them, and various secretions. If I can get something to bring back to the Republic, perhaps we can learn whats going on." "Don't see too many Firesprays around the Galaxy," Lee'm notes in a drawl toward Fiero as he steps into the Saloon Bubble, smirking crookedly in a flash of sharp teeth before glancing over at Yaala'ani with indigo eyes and nodding his head faintly. The young, red-skinned Twi'lek ambles toward the bar to lean up against it, motioning to a bottle held on the lowest shelf there is-- well Ryloth lum. Lee'm takes the served glass of alcohol and turns to put his arms on the counter, and back as well. Yaala'ani laughs. "Hardly. There are active research institutions in the Republic already. The senate doesn't need to pass a motion to have the existing institutions deal with such mundane things." She glances at the other Lethan (Read: Red) twi'lek for a moment, before turning back to Fiero. "Any idea where these things are hiding, and in what numbers?" There is a very quiet, very sneaky figure that slips in the back door of the bar. Like a whisp, a fleeting shadow, it traverses the many spacers and ne'er-do-wells that seem magnetically drawn to Oona these days, and makes its way to the bar. CACHIK-CACHIK The receivers of two blasters are cocked and released. Leex Sleezo slips out of the darkness and points two blasters at the newly-arrived Twi'lek's kidneys. Each fires. "Hehehe, time to die," whispers the Rodian. "You should think twice before invading Cloud City." Leex Sleezo slips out of hiding. "Yeah, they're all over the place," Lee'm notes toward the female Twi'lek, before shrugging a shoulder at Fiero. "I've been alri--" BLAM BLAM! Blaster fire catches him in the back and sends him into a twirling tumble to the side, knocking the Twi'lek to the floor. Lee'm attempts to duck into a roll, instead sort of crashing up against a table as he pulls a blaster from his holster and shoots back toward the Rodian. PBBBZZZT "Shows what you know! I wasn't there, you bantha brain!" the youth calls in response. "On the underground, and in the Government center." Fiero replies, standing up as he grabs the hilt of his lightsaber, igniting the weapon as he turns to Leex Sleezo! "Not you again." he comments with a bit of a half-smirk, before getting into a battle stance. However, the impulse seems to have been killed within the man's self, and he instead moves his hand so that he appears to be reaching, from afar, to Leex's pistol. "See, my problem is that I'm always impulsive. I forgot about this trick. Now, both of you should stop." FORCE: Fiero calls upon the Force. COMBAT:: Fiero tries to rip Leex Sleezo's Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol out of his hands! COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo firmly holds his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol. Yaala'ani stands up slowly. She makes no move towards her own lightsaber - not wishing to provoke further violence. "Hold there, bounty hunter." She glances towards the Twi'lek youth. "And you, as well. We can get this sorted out." And just in case they can't, she tries the whole 'pull the gun' trick, too. The Rodian ducks against the bar as Lee'm returns fire; he tries to disrupt the Twi'lek's shot by shooting around the corner, but the first shot was well-timed and on-target, scoring his arm and burning his green flesh. "Hahaha, you can't lie to Leex Sleezo, maggot! I see everything!" cries the cocky Rodian. He rolls out from behind the bar and fires once with both hands as he slides behind an overturned table. Both shots are aimed at Lee'm's abdomen. Leex Sleezo glances around as the green lightsaber ignites and his blaster is nearly ripped from his hands. Seeing Fiero's extend arm, he grins and winks. "Aha! You! Another sorcerer! Don't worry, I'll be with you in a moment he cries!" But cry too soon, he does! Both of his weapons slip out of his hand and hurtle toward Yaala'ani. He growls, fires up his wrist-flamer, and casts a firey spread of dark red cloud across the entire bar that heads for Lee'm first. COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo wields his Czerka ZX Flame Projector. COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo fires his Czerka ZX Flame Projector at Lee'm! COMBAT:: Lee'm shoots Leex Sleezo with his BVR-5X Handblaster, disrupting his attack and seriously wounds Leex Sleezo. Leex Sleezo's jet of flame seems to ignite the entire place on fire! Spacers scream, reach for their guns, start shooting at eachother in the confusion. Several people run for the exit, but a boulder falls upon the entrance. Uh oh. Twi'lek expletives follow, ones that ought to make Yaala'ani's lekku cringe-- insulting Leex Sleezo's parentage and descent as well as his face and for some reason concentrating on his broken sucker. "Give his blaster back! It's no fun killing an unarmed Rodian chump, they're so easy to blast away in the first place!" Lee'm complains loudly, pointing his blaster at Leex Sleezo again and squeezing off a few rounds quickly. There's no trigger guard at all on the weapon, so it's easy enough. PZZZRAAT PZZRAAAT! Lee'm doesn't stop when he gets the upper hand, either, moving to jump to the side and roll into a ball as he fires off a few more rounds. "I'll take you in alive, suckerface, but only after you really really hurt!" Sigh. That's what Fiero does, and he calmly steps close to, but not inbetween, both combatants. His blade is extinguished, and he extends a hand at the boulder... except it seems to be some sort of shaven, oversized Whiphid... so he can't really control it. Instead, though, his hand moves to a nearby chair, which is thrown violently at the comatose being, and has him reeling back through the exit. The entire Spacer's Bar seems to be painted in red and yellow now, flames licking at the walls, at the artwork, at naked Twi'lek slavegirls... say what? COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo fires his Czerka ZX Flame Projector at Yaala'ani! COMBAT:: Yaala'ani raises her hand and deflects Leex Sleezo's jet of flame. Yaala'ani sighs. The Rim. Its not right verses wrong; its bad verses worse. Neither of these beings seems what she would call 'good' - and obviously neither wants a peaceful resolution; but the violence is spreading to and hurting others. She outstreches a hand towards the boulder/whipid - but Fiero's already taken care of it. So instead she turns her gaze to the people. Closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in deeply, she outstretches her hands towards the flames licking at the building....and they die down, slowly but surely - and seemingly of their own accord. Yaala'ani may have extinguished the flames, but there are a lot more where they came from! A fresh blast of molten red spews from Leex Sleezo's wrist as he launches into the Twi'lek again, barely managing to score him enough to keep from being shot himself. Laughing, the Rodian twists the implement on his wrist, charging it to a higher degree and increasing the range. FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH Expanding clouds of fire guzzle from the assassin's flame-thrower in a deadly arc that re-ignites the bar. The worst of the attack, however, seems concentrated on Lee'm. COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo fires his Czerka ZX Flame Projector at Lee'm! COMBAT:: Lee'm shoots Leex Sleezo with his BVR-5X Handblaster, disrupting his attack and mildly wounds Leex Sleezo. Lit plasma spews forth from the Rodian unto Lee'm's jacket suddenly and his youth betrays him in a sudden suprised yell and a wide-eyed look as he darts behind an innocent, grizzled spacer with one cyberprosthetic arm and punches him quickly in the throat with his blaster before putting an arm around the old man's waist and pressing himself up against him in an effort to smother the smouldering flame there. And, it seems, use the man as a shield! "Back off, suckerfaced nerf-kissing oonsha ta noota--" and Lee'm degrades into more Twi'leki expletives as the bar burns down around him. PBZZZRAT PBZZZRAT! Lee'm, the epitome of all that is really, truly right and well in the Galaxy, paragon of virtue, fires again. A small packet of spice and deathsticks flies out of his jacket's pocket as he pulls the old man-shield back with him toward cover. "How're you going to accuse me of fighting for some stupid ideals?!" he adds indignantly. Outstretching both of his hands, Fiero seems to follow Yaala'ani's example and closes his eyes. The flames creep up closer to his figure, and as the fire intensifies, wind, or some unnatural force seems to extinguish them abruptly. Like someone cut off the methane from the oven. He opens his eyes, and presses the button in his lightsaber, "Both of you will stop now." Green light washes over his face. Yaala'ani breaths in and out deeply, trying to quell the flames once more - but they are too much, too fast. Even a Jedi can only do so much; the effort merely exhausts her. But then, after a moment - Fiero is there as well, and the flames once more retreat. Still breathing in slowly, deeply - she raises her hand once more. "Everyone. Leave. You two...stop with the fire." She pauses, and then. "Now." Leex Sleezo's head kicks back in a cloud of dusty red blood as a blaster bolt finds its way into his upper left clavicle and across the right side of his head. His knees knock and he stumbles to one side woozily, but there is nothing to steady himself on in the charred bar. Blood and lighter-fluid dribble down his arm and he struggles to lift it for another attack. "Ahhh *cough* hahaha, finally someone who's worth shooting *cough*," manages the Rodian. He twists the flame-thrower again, ignoring the two force-users, and sprays liquid from his wrist at Lee'm. A spark quickly catches once more, and bright flame hurtles along the invisible liquid line streaking for the Twi'lek and his hostage. Leex Sleezo could care less about collateral damages, whether it be someone's bar or an innocent alien! "He's gotta bounty on him, and I've gotta girl that needs a new Rancor-skin purse-- I bet she'd take Rodian-skin boots," Lee'm responds before pushing the old miner away toward the nearest wall. Bottles and cheap, tacky momentos go flying in a cacophony of crashing glass and tackiness as Lee'm squeezes off a few more shots from his trigger guard-less blaster as flames go spewing across the bar. It ignites once more, and a spacer that was once so proud of his long mane of hair is running around shrieking like a girl. And bald! Lee'm clutches his side with a clawed hand before squeezing off more shots. "I wanted to work with you," he calls out petulantly, youth showing again before sharp teeth appear in a wicked sneer of a grimace. "But you're cooler on the holonews!" PBZZZRAT PBZZRAT! Of course, the flame spreads once again and this time Fiero fails to deflect and make it retreat, but the green light of his saber is already ignited and he turns to the source of this mayhem- Mr. Sleezo. One step, two, three, and suddenly he's running at the Rodian, in what seems to be some sort of kick /and/ the start of a battlestance- the hand holding the hilt twists somewhat, and the Vanixian prepares to unleash an attack. The fires sprew forth yet again, this time however not even the combined willpower of two force-users can stop them. Fortunately, the delay has given the civilians ample time to escape - those not being used as hostages or passed out drunk, at least. Opening her eyes at last, Yaala'ani watches the fires spread across the bar, setting ablaze all in their path - and realizes that she cannot stop the source peacefully, nor stop the flames while the source persists. "Very well then." she says simply, quietly - to herself. She raises her hand towards the Rodian. "First, the weapon." she says, trying to pull it away. COMBAT:: Leex Sleezo's Czerka ZX Flame Projector rips free of his hand and flies into Yaala'ani's. The Rodian suddenly finds himself set upon by something worse than blaster-fire: a lightsaber! He does his best to try and envelop his assailant in flames before he can strike, but suddenly his wrist-flamer unbuckles and soars toward Yaala'ani with a harmless *CLICK*. He doesn't even get a chance to frown as he ducks, narrowly misses losing his head to a blazing beam of green, and has his chest partially caved by Fiero's boot. One of his antennae flops and twitches helplessly on the ground, smoking. "Aaaaaaaaah!" yelps Leex Sleezo, feeling at the top of his head with his sucker-fingers. He shrieks in pain, but soft! What's that! The Rodian's dark eyes light up, for he's spotted his blaster lying not but a few inches away- he grabs it, instantly cursing as it sears his little green hands, and blows on it. He tosses it from one hand to another as he pushes away from the Jedi and tries to cool it off before returning fire. Blood courses from several heavy wounds on his torso and skull. He already shoved the old, crippled human that he was using as a shield toward the wall-- the man is unconscious, now, and flames are licking at his body as he lays on the ground, legs twisted at an odd angle. Lee'm is paying about as much attention to the man as he is to the Jedi, although when Leex Sleezo's firespraying armlets are ripped away from his hands he swears in Twi'leki again. It's even more frustrating when the Rodian starts screaming, apparently. "You're going to die, oonsha na pootah!" he cries out, throwing his heavy blaster toward Leex Sleezo's head (note the frustration!) and pulling another, heavier blaster out. "Either here or for fifty thousand credits! I'll split it with the Jedi that subdues him for the law!" There! Legality! And Lee'm is such the legal type, with his packet of drugs still on the floor by his feet. COMBAT:: Lee'm throws his BVR-5X Handblaster at Leex Sleezo! COMBAT:: Lee'm wields his Masterwork Merr Sonn T33 Blaster. "Oh, blast it," Fiero laments, having chopped off the Rodian's antenna without any intention to do so - or even to hurt the guy more than a certain measure. He does pick up the sliced off appendage, and stares it. The irony. Yaala'ani sighs. "Do these two never learn?" she says, briefly wondering what the Twi'lek is wanted for. "Very well. You wish a fight, and you two shall get it." Since Fiero has the Rodian, she'll take the other Twi'lek. Both obviously need to be stopped. Raising a hand, she grabs something with the force, and throws it. The Rodian, despite his wounds, is still quick. He ignores his burned hands for the moment, his aching chest and his maimed head. Slumping against a yet-to-catch-on-fire pillar holding up the bar's sagging roof, he lifts his blaster and aims a deadly shot directly at the Twi'lek's head, hoping to at least fry a lekku. He gasps and wheezes as thick black smoke begins to spread throughout the bar. GZZZZZAT He doesn't even duck as Lee'm's blaster goes hurtling harmlessly by his injured head. Sixteen year olds need role models. They do. Proven fact. The Lethan Twi'lek Lee'm Reka is no different, and later he'll more than likely have to spend an hour shivering beneath his blanket and removing holoposters of Leex Sleezo from the crew lounge of his ship-- but for now, as the blaster bolts rip into the Rodian, Lee'm swears and grins his teeth in a crooked sort of way as he puts an arm up to bat away the debris that flies at him. His arm? Squirts blood! "You're MINE, OONSHA NA POOTAH REKKI NA FOOTAH!" Lee'm cries out gleefully before stepping toward Leex. "I'm taking him in for a bounty, Jedi!" The burning green lightsaber is still at Fiero's side, and he outstretches a hand to Yaala'ani, signaling for her to stop, perhaps. He stares at the Rodian, and just sighs. "I told you to stop. But," there's a pause, "along with other things, I forgive you." COMBAT:: Fiero uses his Oonan Medpack on Leex Sleezo ... But Leex Sleezo does not stabilize. Yaala'ani sighs. "Step aside, child." she says to the other twi'lek. Not that she is, in truth - much more then a few years older, but she's been through a lot more and /feels/ much older. She glances down at Leex. "Your both coming with me back to Coruscant. I'll have him treated with Bacta there, and warrents will be checked. If you are wanted, you will be extradited to stand trial for your crimes. Even if only back to this world." "I disagree with this predicament," Fiero replies, gently, to Yaala'ani. "This twi'lek is known to me and I know whatever his charges are, he didn't know half what was going on. As such, I would ask you to let him go. As for the Rodian," he looks to Leex. "I'll take him to Lady Morrow, on Merr Sonn. I heard of an escapee." Although Leex Sleezo's aim may be good, his ability to dodge is clearly lacking. He is no stranger to being shot, but absorbing this many bolts has begun to take its toll. The final red laser that enters his lower left torso and exits through his back causes obvious, serious damage and the Rodian shudders, takes a step backward, and sinks to his knees. THUD Blood pumps, BLUP BLUP BLUP from the grisly wound now stretching his belly oddly to one side. He sways and tries to support his collapsing weight on both outstretched arms, but he only finds smoldering, ember-strewn logs. His flesh sizzles horribly as he sinks into one side of the bar that has suddenly become a sweltering inferno- Fiero's attempts at first aid are useless. Burning and nearly unconscious, Leex Sleezo drags himself out of the nearby door, flames licking at his arms and melting his bubbling skin from nearly head-to-toe.. if it didn't look like it hurt so bad, it would be comical: a half-fricaseed, green Rodian inches from death, crawling for his life and leaving bits of bar-b-qued gristle in his wake. Somehow, someway, the crafty critter manages his escape. "I'm not wanted for anything, -girl-," Lee'm responds before sneering at Yaala'ani. "You're not taking me off an Imperium planet to look up potential warrants-- I don't have any," he contends, slinging his blaster back into its holster and stopping near his thrown BVR to pick it up, as well. He's a little slow, stooping with his wounds, and winces a bit now that the fight seems to be over. A thumb switches the setting to stun, and a blue bolt PBZZRATS into Leex Sleezo's form rather needlessly-- Or would, if it wasn't sizzling into the floor. More Twi'leki cursing and swearing ensues, and Lee'm is heading toward the door without paying any attention more to the Jedi around him-- though they may very well stop him! He's a kid! "My girl needs a purse!" Yaala'ani sighs as the rodian manages to crawl away through blood and flames. "While I do believe you, my friend - his actions here today alone merit the law. He used an innocent man as a living shield, showing utter disregard for the person's life. He's clearly a murderer with no sense of compassion for the sanctity of life. If I let him go free, he will simply do such again. Others would suffer." She glances at Lee'm. "Oh, I think I am. You sacrificed the life of an old man to shield your own. Even if to the Imperium, you will pay for your crimes." Yaala'ani sighs as the rodian manages to crawl away through blood and flames. "While I do believe you, my friend - his actions here today alone merit the law. He used an innocent man as a living shield, showing utter disregard for the person's life. He's clearly a murderer with no sense of compassion for the sanctity of life. If I let him go free, he will simply do such again. Others would suffer." She glances at Lee'm. "Oh, I think I am. You sacrificed the life of an old man to shield your own. Even if to the Imperium, you will pay for your crimes." She moves towards the door, and stands in front of it. She'll worry about the Rodian in a moment. How far can an almost-dead person get? "You are coming with me." "He's alive, poosha na foota! You'd better check on him, then!" Lee'm points toward the old man in the side of the room, flames still licking his clothes. "I didn't shoot at him, the suckerface did." And as the Lethan Twi'lek youth gestures -that- way, he snags a bottle with his other hand and flings it toward a licking bit of wooden flame at Yaala'ni's feet-- FLAMES BURST UP quickly and fly about the room, taking the place by storm once more. Innocent spacers move to the side and two younger ones, who'd stayed to watch the fight, suddenly both try to step back-- slipping on a patch of oil! An older housewife, just having arrived into the chaos minutes before, SHRIEKS! "CLETUS! WHERE ARE YA, CLETUS?" she calls out, not paying attention to the Jedi present, or the Twi'lek, or the two spacers on the floor! She trips! CHAOS! . . . And in that chaos, Lee'm turns to bolt toward a window, clutching his side as he bursts through in a shatter of glass. His last words, "You're going to DIE, SUCKERFACE!" "Flames again!" Fiero shouts, clearly distracted by this new predicament as he outstretches both palms - and the lightsaber is deactivated. He inhales, exhales, and inhales again, the fires near him- what with the oil leaks heading that way, and he presses his foot onto the floor once. Focusing, the flames seem to inhibit and shy away from the Vanixian as he concentrates, but do not extinguish quite yet- they do, however, open a way for the innocent spacers to run to- and run they do. OOC: I managed to loose this part of the log. The flames were taken care of, and after talking a short bit, Fiero agreed to help the civilians while Yaala chased after the two criminals. Fiero was very patient and wise and heroic. What's left of Leex Sleezo's charred remains are crawling toward the spaceport. Spacers and locals alike jump to the side as he slithers toward his ship, gritting his teeth and leaving a healthy portion of his body in a grisly trail of bloody, burned chunks. His legs are useless and his maimed fingers, arms and hands are mere remnants of what they used to be. Onward, onward, onward he struggles, hoping to reach the Hnau-nimis before those chasing him can catch up. Leex Sleezo bleeds everywhere and barely maintains consciousness. Clutching his side with a hand that bleeds a trail behind-- glass is lodged there, and in his lekku, and in his face, and blood leaks everywhere down his jacket, Lee'm is curled at the stomach as he pursues his quarry. Bent down, he limps with every other step, grit and sand and dirt -- Oona's most popular commodity -- crunches beneath heavy combat boots, and a blaster is held toward the sky in his right, clawed hand. Indigo eyes stay ahead and follow the Rodian's trail as he gives chase, though upon reaching the spaceport he slows a little. A swagger is put into his step and he straights, pulling a piece of glass from beneath his left eye and holding it as he follows the trail of ichor, until he's in promixity to Leex-- and he flicks it at him. "You're worth more to me alive than dead, Leex," Lee'm notes in a drawling sort of voice, boots crunching in the dirt once more as he takes another step toward him. His blaster's tip lowers from its upward angle to point toward the back of the crawling Rodian, finger resting on the trigger; he takes another step, and another step toward his prey, his words seeming to have no bearing on his actual intents. "I want your ship. Give me your ship, and you can live." Even as Lee'm chases after the Rodian, Yaala'ani chases after Lee'm. She looks tired, and has some minor scratches from the chaos in the bar - but otherwise seems unhurt, as she pursues the criminals relentlessly, her Merr Sonn boots crunching the sand beneath her feet. "Your not getting his ship, child." Yaala'ani says. "That would be theft. Rather, you will both receive a fair trial and extradition for your crimes. If you are innocent, you will go free, no doubt." The Rodian's eyes widen, bulging, straining in their sockets as Leex Sleezo maintains a shred of his conscious; survival-mode engaged. His mangled body is almost to his ship, almost! His only thought is of getting out from under the blaster aimed at the back of his head. The assassin's crew, while not too terribly loyal their Captain, still look forward to stretching their trigger-fingers. Nearly a score Trandoshani pirates saunter out of the Hnau-nimis and level their blasters on Lee'm, hoping to intercept the Twi'lek before he can finish off their fearless, albeit crazed, leader. BZZZAT BZZZZAT BZZZZAT "Give me your credits, too," Lee'm bites out between bleeding lips, putting a heavy boot onto Leex Sleezo's maimed hand as he moves to stand overtop him, blaster's muzzle pressing into the back of his former role model's head. His left hand, still bleeding red blood that yet stands out on his bright red skin as a darker colour, fishes into his leather jacket and pulls a datapad out to toss it down at the ground near the Rodian's face in a cloud of uprising dust. "My girl needs a new purse. She's going to be the next Judicator of Ryloth, and I've gotta keep her happy. It's not stealing, it's a deal for your life, poonsha," he adds, answering Yaala'ani's words while speaking to the Rodian. The Twi'lek has been shot, burned, and had debris thrown at him-- he's no longer clearly thinking. When a squad of Trandoshan move off of the Hnau-nimis and fire, blaster bolts streaking across the spaceport, Lee'm swears. He's caught in the stomach, underneath his ribs-- and he does the only natural thing that a Twi'lek can do. PBZZZRRAT! PBZZZRAT! Trigger finger squeezing twice, Lee'm's fires into Leex Sleezo's head as he's knocked backward by the shots. Leex Sleezo's head bursts asunder like a melon. Grey-matter and chunks of gristle spatter upward and outward, likely peppering Lee'm and flashing his immediacy in crimson. After the blaster bolts do their worst, the Rodian's skull is a gaping mess: half of it is still intact like a cracked egg-shell glistening white and slowly dripping ruin into the exposed cavity. Black dust and spaceport grit finish painting the picture into a muddy, pulpish pile of chum. Leex Sleezo, pirate of the skies and assassin par excellence, has finally met his match. His left leg twitches involuntarily while rigor begins setting in. Yaala'ani sighs as a large gang of Trandoshans pour out of the ship and begin firing. Well, she didn't find the undead - but she did find trouble, nevertheless. Not that it seems to be especially fond of avoiding her. And now...the young lad has murdered someone in cold blood. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere. Well, modern cybernetics can do a lot; she /has/ seen worse wounds. Like that stupid Alderaanian who attacked a Hutt's entire army by himself and got every single limb shot off, and his head blasted into by dozens of disruptors. She sighs, and draws her lightsaber. "Are you happy now? Will you come with me now, or are you going to face me /and/ his men?" "I'm not going anywhere with you, sorceror," Lee'm shakes his head as he rises to his feet from where the mercenaries' bolts flung him. He clutches at his side, grimacing. "He attacked me first. You're not a law here-- I'll answer to Euphemia herself, but not to you." "Trandoshan! A hundred credits to fire on her, your employer is dead!" Lee'm calls out as he gestures wildly back at the Jedi, clutching at his stomach before squeezing off a blaster bolt harmlessly into the air and scurrying off toward his ship. The hatch starts to unlock as the men inside see the battle going on, having felt quite free not to partake-- that's not what they're paid for. "He attacked me first, and you cost me my bounty!" he calls back. COMBAT:: Grond Boarding Party fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Yaala'ani! COMBAT:: Yaala'ani ignites her yellow lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT:: Yaala'ani parries Grond Boarding Party's blaster bolt with her yellow lightsaber. Yaala'ani sighs as the criminal twi'ek gets away - men like him enslave her kind and give their species a bad name. But now she has 15 Transdoshans firing at her to worry about. She parries several of the shots, and responds by lifting her hand and trying to fling something at them. COMBAT:: You hurl an armor plate at Grond Boarding Party! COMBAT:: Grond Boarding Party dodges Yaala'ani's flying debris. COMBAT:: Grond Boarding Party fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Yaala'ani! After the building that seems to be Oona's sweetest haunt is now set upon firm blazes, but luckily most people out of everyone has been safely evacuated, Fiero strides into the spaceport. He glances at the dead body of a Rodian, before recognition is registered. "Oh." The Gond Boarding Party fires off a few shots, then fire more as the Trandoshans seem to find release for their innate aggression. Lee'm stops to scoop up something near Leex before changing his course to head for the Firespray, dirt clouds spewing into the air as he leaps into the hatch in a ball of clutched blood and leather. The Gronds keep shooting at Yaala'ani in their blood boiling state, though as the Hnau-nimis's engines light up, they retreat in a covering fire toward the Jedi that seems more an attempt to distract than anything else-- They're not being left here! One of them steps on Leex's broken body as he retreats backward, stumbling, and crashing into another Trandoshan before they hurry backward and filter inside the hatch. . . Yaala'ani continues to deflect blaster bolts as the boarding party retreats inside the ship with their new master. Once they do, and the ship blasts off - she sighs and deactivates her light-saber, looking down at the body of Leex. "A pity it had to end like this." she says, looking down at the corpse. Category:November 2008 RP Logs